


Long day

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby, Cuddles, M/M, Male Weight Gain, NSFW, Sex, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, belly play, chubs - Freeform, getting fat, weight gain story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: After a pretty long day Reaper needs something to make his day a lot better. so when he opens the door to the room he shares with Junkrat, his day is already a lot better.





	Long day

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW warning! and also happy fat Friday! I'm really in the chunkrat mood today! well, I am everyday but today I'm feeling nostalgic and thirsty for my fatty. so yeah this is pretty indulgent. Also twitter wanted Reaper to bottom, so they shall receive. I hope this gets everyone who reads this in the mood for some chunkrat and maybe even some reaptire!

Haven’t written in awhile so I’m itching to get back at it again. So here is some stuffing and NSFW for y’all. Happy fat Friday! Also I’m sorry but I like to think that Reaper can make expressions with his mask so he keeps it on and lifts it only for kissing and eating

————————

Reaper didn’t have too good of a day. Spending most of it away from his boyfriend to answer questions for some senior Overwatch members. Jack was there too, and Reaper couldn’t shake him off. Feeling those eyes stare st him and his round gut which was sitting further in his lap these days.

Thankfully it was over and Reaper was heading back to his room that he shared with Junkrat. Just thinking about him made his day a little bit better. The thought of him cuddling up to his extra large boyfriend put his mind at ease. Junkrat’s belly was like an ever-growing stress ball.

On his walk back to his room, someone tapping his shoulder stopped him. Reaper turned around and rolled his eyes under his mask. He really did not need to be dealing with this right now.

“What?” Reaper asked, already impatient around being with his ex.

“Things... haven’t been going too well with us ever since you joined back” Jack started to say, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Because you’ve been constantly trying to get me to ditch my boyfriend to be with you” Reaper interrupted.

“Fine. I admit I may have gone too far with that. So maybe we can just start over again? You, me, a nice place to eat so we can just... catch up ya know” Jack suggested.

“Right now isn’t really a good time” Reaper said, he did have lots of things to do. But he finished them already. He just wanted an excuse to not be around Jack.

“Seriously? It won’t be too bad! I could always clear things up for ya. If you get bored we could take a lil trip away from all of this. Nothing else but you, me, and that beautiful belly of yours” Jack cooed, moving his hand forward to stroke Reaper’s belly but felt nothing when Reaper used his phasing ability to get away.

“Don’t you understand? I’m not into you anymore! I’m not comfortable being around you and I’m in a fucking relationship already! Goddamn!” Reaper huffed, leaving Jack behind to go back to his room.

Reaper didn’t feel angry, just tired. Tired of having to deal with all of Jack’s bullshit. He needed a break from the long day. When he entered his room though, Reaper’s day immediately changed for the better.

“You really gonna eat all of that by yourself?” Reaper cooed, walking over to the fat Junker who was about to start a binge

“No!” Junkrat defended, “I was just getting ready for the both of us!” He quickly made an excuse.

“Oh really?” Reaper purred, pushing the food aside and poking his boyfriend’s huge belly, “if you were gonna share, you wouldn’t sit on the couch because you take up the whole space!” Reaper grinned, resting Junkrat’s some of a belly as he kissed him.

“Fine. But I was hungry! I gotta keep this tank well fed if I wanna keep it!” Junkrat said, kissing Reaper back.

“You gotta make up for it then” Reaper purred, running his Talons across Junkrat’s large belly.

“What?” Junkrat asked, “I’ll do anything!” He joked, pulling Reaper in for another kiss. Junkrat pushed his boyfriend into his soft middle section. He knew Reaper loved it.

“Anything? Ok” Reaper said, tracing his fingers along Junkrat’s round gut, “fuck me”

“Really? At my size I can’t even try to top. I’ll crush ya!” Junkrat said, grabbing his belly and jiggling it to show.

“That’s the point, now do what I asked, please?” Reaper cooed, making a face that was similar to one of a begging dogs.

Junkrat couldn’t help but laugh at the face his boyfriend was making, “alright. But if I crush you it’s not me fault”

Reaper stood off of Junkrat and helped him off the couch, Reaper guided Junkrat to the mattress that was far too small for the both of them to sleep on.

Reaper rugged off his clothes and plopped onto the mattress, his body jiggling from the impact as well as the bed creaking from his weight. That didn’t matter to much for Reaper right now.

Junkrat ripped off his clothes and tried to jerk his cock a bit so it could get a bit harder, but no matter how hard he reached he couldn’t get past his mountain of a belly.

“Reaps, can ya jerk me for a tic? I can’t reach it anymore” Junkrat huffed, already tired from standing so long.

Reaper grinned and sat up, “anything if it mean you’ll be topping” Reaper smacked Junkrat’s belly and reached down under the flab until he found a semi-hard cock.

“That’s a lot of girth down there. Your belly isn’t the only thing that’s doing some growing” Reaper purred, grasping his hand around Junkrat’s cock and jerking it until it was hard enough that it pressed against Junkrat’s underbelly.

Junkrat blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. It was nice to know about his cock, since he never got to see it much anymore.

“Alrighty! A rock hard cock ripe for the thrusting!” Reaper teased, laying back on the bed and spreading his legs open. He himself was starting to have more difficulty finding his dick, but he hadn’t reach Junkrat’s level of gluttony yet.

Junkrat grunted and lifted his belly onto Reaper’s gut. He was not prepared for that and almost got the wind knocked out of him when the heavy gut fell on his stomach. Reaper used his arms to grab and pinch at the belly that pinned him to the bed.

“Wait!” Reaper stopped! Phasing over to grab all the food and phasing back to his old position, “eat while you fuck me too. I wanna feel your belly get heavier with how much you fill it up.

“Okay” Junkrat nodded, placing the burgers in an easily reachable spot. He then readied himself and slowly made his way into Reaper.

Reaper didn’t have any warning. As he had a face full of belly that nearly covered his entire body. He moaned slightly when he felt the hard cock fill him up though.

Junkrat got used to it and started to thrust more confidently, bending his knees and listening to the slapping sound. He but his lip as he felt even more turned on. Just knowing the fact that he was covering his boyfriend with his large belly. In fact he couldn’t even see Reaper, Junkrat just saw a big round sack of fat. He only knew Reaper was under him when he felt his belly being pinched by those greedy hands that feed him.

Once Junkrat became more confident he grabbed a burger and took a few big bites while he also thrusted into Reaper. Who was having the best time of his life. Reaper grunted and groaned, sweat dripping down his face as he got fucked by his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but stare at the huge belly that almost pressed against his face. While he got fucked he used his talons to rub and play with the large belly that was pressing him against the bed. His own gut felt crushed against the massive one. Each thrust from Junkrat sent a wave of jiggling throughout both of their blubbery frames. His own hard cock pressing against some of Junkrat’s gut.

“Faster! Eat more!” Reaper commanded, smacking the belly that sat on top of him. Even though he was bottoming, he still was very dominant.

Junkrat did as he was told, shoveling more of the greasy meal into his mouth while he also fucked his boyfriend faster. Sweat glistened over his entire body as this was a workout for him. But Junkrat was loving this, he felt some sort of urge just keep going. Eat more and get fatter while he fucked. Junkrat couldn’t control it, his gluttony took over.

As time went on Reaper felt just how heavy Junkrat’s belly was getting as it filled up with more food. Breathing was starting I become hard but he was way too horny to care at this point.

“Just *grunt* about there. *pant* I feel it” Junkrat wheezed, feeling his hard cock twitch as he fucked reaper faster and faster, thrusting even more.

Reaper gulped, leaning his head back as he felt Junkrat speed up, then feel the warm cum filling up inside him.

“AHHHHH” Junkrat howled, unleashing his load into Reaper. He grabbed onto his own belly as his breathing hitched, riding out his orgasm as long as he could.

Reaper groaned, “fuck *pant* you’re good” he complimented, kissing his boyfriend’s belly.

Junkrat pulled out and groaned, his legs were So week and sore that he went back to sit on the couch. Huffing and puffing as he also stuffed himself on the remaining food.

“Thanks for that Jamie. I really needed to just relax today” Reaper cooed, standing up from the bed and cuddling up next to his large boyfriend.

Junkrat nodded and continued to eat. Seemingly swallowing the burgers and french fries whole as he got fuller and fuller.

“How much have you eaten today?” Reaper asked, rubbing the belly that crushed him.

“ lost count” Junkrat grunted, eating more.

“You know you don’t have to eat that anymore” Reaper said, taking a hamburger and taking a few bites.

“I know.. so full, but so hungry... I need to get bigger” Junkrat said between bites of food. Eventually he finished, and he leaned back on the couch, holding his swollen belly.

“Someone’s getting a lot more hungry these days” Reaper purred, rubbing his boyfriends bloated belly.

“Yeah. This belly needs a lot more for it to be happy. Eating is all I can really do now” Junkrat huffed, patting his gut.

Reaper kisses Junkrat’s gut, “you’re a good top. But by how much you’ve been eating, I don’t think you’ll be able to do that much longer.

“I don’t think I can stop gaining even if I tried” Junkrat said, looking down at his large belly. He had grown massive in the last few months and it showed no signs of slowing down. He was only going to get bigger from here on out. Junkrat even wondered if he’ll end up like winston.

“That’s alright” Reaper said, “I’ll be there to help around. Man just imagine me fucking you at such a size like Winston’s. Keep it up fat boy.

—————————

Boy did I have fun writing this fic! If I can ask for one thing this fat Friday it’d be to see some logical conclusion sized chunkrat or just a really big and fat rat crushing reaps with his belly. God I love them.....


End file.
